Zombies: In Our Darkest Hour
by Bu11etB1iss115
Summary: (REMOVING)
1. It's Just the Beginning

Hey guys, I spent most of tonight working on this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it! I decided to have the guys come to our time in good ol' America! Of course, Sam has already screwed with our dimension so it won't be easy. I think it would be more appropriate for Alouette to come in a further chapter, but not too far - maybe in chapter 3 or 4. I'm not the best at Zombies fics, but hopefully this will be good enough to keep you guys coming back for more! Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning

* * *

**Kino der Toten**

* * *

"We need to get the hell outta here, Doc!" Tank Dempsey yelled over the rapid gunfire and screams of the undead. He and his allies were being pushed back by the army of zombies pouring in from the theatre's lobby. Deutches sol Kino was being overrun.

"You think I do not realize this, American?!" Doctor Edward Richtofen snapped, firing in entire clip into the horde. He turned his sharp, green eyes to the Russian and Japanese men that were fighting along with them.

Nikolai Belinski took one last swig of his vodka and smashed the empty bottle on an oncoming attacker's head. He frowned and took his Python out of its holster, throwing his empty FN-FAL on the floor. "I am empty!"

Takeo Masaki grabbed a zombie by the collar and bashed its skull in with the butt of his AUG. He pushed the headless corpse over and slammed his foot down on a Nova Six Crawler. "Empty like your head, drunkard!" The Crawler's body exploded in a green gas, causing the men's vision to become blurry.

They kept backing up onto the stage, a barrage of bullets raining down on the zombies.

"Get in the teleporter!" Richtofen commanded, backing into it. The other three joined him, tension rising as the wave grew closer to them. He smirked and gave one simple order: "Aktivieren."

Electricity wrapped around the four men. Soon, they were emerged in a bright light. "Here we go!" Dempsey shouted as the light imploded, leaving the teleporter completely empty.

* * *

**Survival Camp: New York City**

* * *

I stared down onto the streets, sniper rifle in hand. The roads were roaming with rotting corpses. So many possible headshots. I couldn't help but smirk as I lifted my rifle up and followed on of the zombies with my scope. Pulling the trigger, a bullet flew at lightning speed and pierced the creature's skull, making it fall to the ground.

"Nice shooting." I turned to see Turner watching me with his arms crossed.

"What do _you _want?" I hissed. Turner was one of the most annoying people I knew. He always questioned, never foun out things for himself. It pissed me off. He seemed to have taken some kind of interest in me, which also bothered me.

"I was bored and figured I would come check on the 'expert'. Ferrell hasn't given me any tasks so I'm bored out of my mind." He walked up beside me. "I'm still wondering what caused all this shit. Probably the government."

I stared at him then turned my eyes back to the zombies. My finger pulled the trigger and blew off another head. "No, it wasn't the government. Look at their eyes, idiot. The feds couldn't do something like _that! _All I know is that the first of the zombies attacked a human and it spread. Now we're stuck here."

"Whatever." He chuckled.

I set down my Ballista and brushed past him, making my way for the exit stairs. He followed me, which was beginning to get on my nerves. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I finally turned around to confront him.

"Look, I don't know why you take such an interest in me. It's starting to creep me out!" I growled. Opening the door, I avoided his hand touching my shoulder.

"Well, you're an interesting person. I don't understand why you don't trust me. In something like this, you gotta trust your allies. I gotta tell you something!"

"I don't care." I glared at him and continued walking, leaving him to his business. People stared at me left and right as I made my way through the barracks. Some had been polishing their guns, others were trying to enjoy each other's company by chatting or playing cards. Many people were already asleep in their bunks.

Turning into the gathering room, I caught Ferrell and a few other powerful leaders in the camp discussing our next move. Apparently we were nearly out of supplies and they were splitting people into search parties.

"Bailey, come here." Ferrell waved his hand, ushering me to come over to the mapping table.

"Yes?"

"We have decided that you are going to go with the search party who is looking for ammunition. I should probably warn you, given past experience, that Turner will be going with you." He frowned.

_Great. _That's _what Turner was going to tell me. . ._ I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Where's the nearest supply depot?"

One of the other leaders pointed at a circled area on the map. "We will be sending you all to this location. The street is infested however, so the groups will be a little bigger than usual. Military choppers will be doing their runs, so if they're in a good mood they'll help you."

"Good. I can deal with that." A smile formed on my lips as I glanced up at Ferrell. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning. You need to go rest up."

I couldn't disagree with that. Nodding, I turned around and headed for the barracks.

My coat and boots slipped off as I prepared to lie down. My bunk partner was sound asleep, probably dreaming about seeing her children again. It was too bad they were dead. . .

I got comfortable on the cot, rolling over on my side and shutting my eyes. Everything was peaceful until the image of a litte girl with angry eyes and rotting flesh entered my mind. She was whispering to me in what sounded like German. The girl began to giggle, which turned into an echoing laughter. It made my head pound. Slowly, it died down, leaving me to wonder.

_What the hell?! Where did _that _come from?_

I sighed, trying my best to calm myself down and fall asleep.

_Whatever. . ._

* * *

**The Moon**

* * *

"Uncle Edward and his idiots have moved forward. . . But they've switched dimensions!" Samantha Maxis snarled. She closed her eyes and watched as the men fell through the time portal. "This won't do at all."

_Why haven't you killed them yet, Sammie?! It's so _easy!

She grimaced as the voices in her head yelled at her. The teddy bear cradled in her arms was being squished by the force of her angry grip.

"Nein! It is too early! I want to see how far they will get in my game!" She barked.

The voices shut up. _Good._

Nothing would stop her from keeping her promise to her father. Nothing.

* * *

If you guys liked this and want me to continue this, please give me some feedback! I love getting advice or suggestions from you guys! I also wanna thank M3DIC101 for offering to help me, and I will probably be asking for help from them later on lol, I'll need it! I can't wait to see if I can take this further! If not I'll probably be working on a Left 4 Dead or Dead Island fanfic for you guys!


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am having such bad writer's block for this story it's driving me nuts! I really think I am going to delete this story completely and scrap the idea. Coming up with the storyline is giving me a headache, guys! I don't know what to do! I promise you guys I will write other Zombies stories in the future, but it will be a long time. I might focus on doing short stories like oneshots and such, but I will not post long stories for a while. I also wanna start posting on FictionPress, so I want to try and focus on that. I really do apologize. . .


End file.
